


【祺鑫】霸道王爷俏王妃

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫】霸道王爷俏王妃

是夜，洞房花烛。

七王爷被众人灌得醉生梦死，三四个人扶着才回了房，下人们笑着退下了，阿程坐在桌边给他喂醒酒茶，嘉祺迷迷瞪瞪地看着他笑。

“你笑什么？”阿程问。

“真好。”嘉祺又笑。

“别贫了，还睡不睡。”阿程搡他。

“睡，不仅要睡，还要生——”

嘉祺揽住他，一把往喜床上带，红被褥映衬着阿程的脸，比皇帝那三千粉黛都美千倍万倍。更别提那层层叠叠的喜袍，每拆开一层都能多看到一点皓白的皮肤，脸上羞红的颜色也比红烛更妖冶。

等脱到最后一层里衣时阿程止住了他，哪有新郎官穿得这么齐整的，说着便来脱他的衣服，一番折腾过后，终于在床榻上坦诚相见了，红被一裹，翻滚到一块儿四目相对。

“你看我做什么？”阿程红着脸瞪他。

“好美，”嘉祺心跳咚咚，顺从本心地念了声，又因为靠得太近，呼吸都撞到一块儿，体温熨帖着体温，心脏无法平息，挨在一块儿的皮肤热到发麻，他下意识又嘀咕了句，“好烫。”

阿程羞赧地低了低头，说可能是那蛊虫的原因，他现在身体里特别热，还有点，痒。

哪里痒？嘉祺以为是什么副作用，心慌了一下，连忙查看他。

两人都是赤身果体的，一动都蹭着一片光滑的皮肤，阿程连忙稳住他，你、你别乱动。嘉祺手撑在他脸侧，勉强看清他脸上尴尬的神色，会意地停下了动作，等了会儿才问他，那我能吻你吗？

阿程眉睫轻颤，嗔怪道，都嫁你了，还问——

一个突如其来的吻铺天盖地地落了下来，阿程一声惊呼被堵死在嘴里，嘉祺的手掌也趁机从他肩上摸了下去，够到胸前发痒难耐的地方，无师自通地搓揉得起劲。

这种平时绝对没有尝过的味道实在是陌生又刺激，阿程浑身都打着颤，双手抗拒地想去搡开他，嘉祺两手控制住了他的手，松开了他的嘴去舔吻那两颗肿得跟红豆似的肉粒，阿程仰着脸想叫却不敢叫，拧过脸时沁出一层薄汗，在红烛微漾下显得过分动情迷人。

只等他如凝脂般的皮肤都染上了一层红粉，嘉祺才松开了那里，循着光洁的脖颈去舔吻他汗湿的脸颊，又把红润丰满的唇给含住了，尝尽了他嘴里的甜意。

阿程才刚习惯他这种歇斯底里式的亲吻，又被曲起腿摸到了难以启齿的地方，一声闷哼淹没在两个人相贴的唇瓣间，因为蛊虫的原因，下面跟女人似的湿得可怕，嘉祺没有什么阻碍地便侵入了三根手指，进出间水声响得一片粘糊，逼红了躺在人身下承欢的躯体。

“你喜欢小王爷还是小郡主？”嘉祺喘着粗气在他耳边问。

“当、当然是小郡主……”

“好，那就生小郡主——”嘉祺对准了地方一个挺身撞了进去，从白天喝交杯酒时就开始酝酿的空虚感终于被他一下子填满，阿程难以控制地叫出了声，因为深得过分而害怕地搂住了他的臂膀，泪眼朦胧地怪他进太深了。

不深怎么生？

嘉祺不以为然地笑着去吻他脸上的泪痕，抱着他的腰找了个彼此都舒服点的姿势，慢但深地进出他的身体，一下下都撞在要命的位置上，阿程捂着嘴想堵住呻吟，却抗不过身体自然的反应，不住地战栗着一次次痉挛，叫到后面都哑了声。

“疼吗？”嘉祺抹开他的眼泪，小心地问他。

阿程摇了摇头，摸着下腹有点微微凸起的地方，红着眼说，你在这。

嘉祺深呼吸了一口气，把诱人不自知的宝贝吻在床褥里，底下继续开垦着初逢甘霖的田地，期待那里能顺利生根发芽开花结果，孕育一个漂亮可爱的新生命。

虽然后来王妃生了两个小王爷和两个小郡主，一直也没给太妃塞侧室给七王爷的机会——但这都是后话了。


End file.
